


Yang's Reality Problems

by kunkles



Series: Still At Beacon [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: Sometimes Yang gets nightmares. Sometimes Yang can't distinguish between the nightmares and reality.





	Yang's Reality Problems

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own experiences w/ too real nightmares.  
> set before ten minutes alone & seven days together.

Yang looks down at the bright green pile of goo in the sink she’d pulled from her tooth just a few seconds earlier, unable to tell what she’s meant to make of the whole situation. She pokes the remains of her tooth with her tongue, feeling it shift as if it were barely solid in her mouth. She puts her fingers back in her mouth and grabs the tooth again to feel it break down, pulling out more of the same green goo that her tooth now seems to be made of and throwing it into the sink with the rest, more of the tooth disappearing as she does so. Once it’s all done and gone she rests her tongue where the tooth once stood, the feeling of the gap sending feelings of intense worry straight into her gut.

“ _There’s something wrong with me_ ” she thinks to herself, staring blankly into the sink full of improbable goo, extremely sure that she’s never heard of this happening to anyone else even with extreme dental neglect. She leaves the bathroom as she rests her hand on her stomach as if to dispel the fear, finding nothing but endless darkness when she enters the bedroom.

Then it dawns on her.

 

Yang Xiao Long wakes up with a quiet startle still in a blanket of darkness, which sends a brief feeling of panic through her before reality dawns back upon her. Her eyes adjust to the light level and she starts to feel the weight of a particular faunus sleeping on her chest. Her scroll reads the time as 3am and she realises that another night of slight reality problems has passed by her, hopefully. It’s neither a common or uncommon experience for her but sometimes her dreams are too hyper realistic to the point that she feels as if she’s awake during them, or at least that’s what her brain is telling itself to remember after waking from them. The next problem is that these dreams both feel as if they’re lucid and that she has no control of the reality breaking horrors that usually dawn from them, usually part of her body going wrong or a near death experience, or something else that forces her to realise that she’s in a dream. Then she can squeeze her eyes shut and force herself to wake up, usually into a second layer of horror dreamscape. When she finally wakes up convincing herself that everything is actually real, and safe, can sometimes take a while.

Right at this moment, however, she has an intense need to head to the bedroom and check on her teeth despite knowing she has great dental health and can feel them all in her mouth. She gently grabs Blake’s shoulders, doing her best to slide from underneath her without waking her up. The action takes a few moment when Blake grabs at her in her sleep, her source of warmth trying to flee her grip. Yang looks down from the side of the bed at the floor by simple habit, unused to having a single double bed after spending a little over a year with a bunk bed.

Yang manages to sneak into the bathroom without waking anyone up, Ruby and Weiss still fast asleep in their respective bunks and Blake fast asleep without her beloved heat source attached to her. She keeps the door closed so the light doesn’t ruin her sneaking skills before. She grins at herself in the mirror, satisfied that all her teeth are in her mouth and intact, running her hand through her hair to calm growing nerves that something horrible is about to happen.

“Yang? Are you okay?” Blake asks quietly from the doorway, faunus ears perked up and at full attention.

Yang jumps in her skin when Blake pipes up, not noticing her open the door or stand there. She doesn’t turn around when she replies. “I’m… Fine. I’m just checking.”

“Checking what?”

Yang sighs and seems to shrink into herself, looking smaller as she wraps her arms around herself.

“I just need to make sure everything’s real, y’know?”

Blake isn’t really sure how to respond to that. She herself experiences flashbacks of her time in the white fang, and her abuse from Adam. She can have trouble telling whether these singular experiences are real or not, but the idea of questioning the reality of everything is slightly out of her league. She stifles a yawn as she steps next to Yang, grabbing her hand and resting her head on her shoulder.

Yang sighs and returns the gesture, running her thumb over Blake’s knuckles. “I know it’s kinda late… But… Could we go for a walk?”

 

The two make their way around Beacon campus in silence for nearly an hour after throwing on sweatpants and baggy hoodies, but they needn’t have bothered when they find nobody else awake at such a late hour. Their hands remain connected almost the entire time until Blake separates to find some food after making their way into a dark cafeteria, lit up only by the moonlight. Yang taps a beat on the table in an attempt to soothe her anxiety, though the feeling only really vanishes when Blake’s return is heralded by a toasted sandwich on a plastic plate appearing in front of her.

“Sorry i took so long. Vending machine food didn’t seem like a perfect idea.”

Yang smiles in response, brushing her hand over the faunus’. A nice hot toasted sandwich with cheese and ham cheers her up at the worst of times, the knowledge that Blake made it specially for her helping even more. She eats about half before looking over at her partner and she knows she should talk about the dreams she gets, especially now that they’re actually sharing a bed.

“So,” She starts, watching Blake’s cat ears perk up in response, “I get these sorta… Nightmares i guess. It feel really, really, really real while it’s happening, it feels like i’m awake. I dunno if i’m misremembering after the fact or if they’re actually like that.” Her voice starts to waiver as her breath gets shorter and shorter, anxiety building back up in her chest until a familiar hand is rested on her shoulder.

“In the last dream, everything felt as real as it does now. Except my tooth sorta… Collapsed. I pulled it out and it just became a green goop.” She pauses to chuckle quietly, eating another bite of her sandwich. “It sounds kinda stupid when i say it, but it was… terrifying, at the time.”

Blake still can’t truly comprehend the problem since she doesn’t experience anything along the same lines as these dreams, or nightmares as it may be. But she can sympathise a little more, offering Yang the second half of her sandwich. Yang gladly accepts.

“Do they happen often?” She asks quietly, unsure of how to really help.

“Not a lot. They aren’t exactly rare either, though. Ruby gets them too.”

“Well, i can help you through them if you want me to.”

Yang smiles and nods, stuffing the remainder of her sandwich into her mouth before it gets cold.


End file.
